


our simple life

by DreamingStarChild



Category: Persona Series
Genre: i just have wanted to make this for myself, i thought it was cute little thing pls ignore this, im sorry this is for myself and i wanted to post this its dumb i know, persona rp oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingStarChild/pseuds/DreamingStarChild
Summary: a bunch of short stories of two year old shin and akihiko doing normal family stuff,(please note shin is a rp oc in a persona rp im in and that this is made just for my silly little needs)





	1. who this?

**Author's Note:**

> okay to make this clear to anyone in persona rp games we're allowed to add people from the game's so i added akihiko as shin's adoptvie father

"papa..." i smiled turning to the small child standing in the doorway, he looked unsure staying in place "is something wrong shin?" shin flinched shaking his head no "no!...um..hmm" the child muttered, he's not a very good liar "come on tell akihiko what's wrong"

the boy nodded walking into the room handing me something "who this?" he asked, it was a picture of my friend...shinjiro, "part of shin's name on here!" he smiled nervously, i sighed patting the kid's head "that's...shinjiro he's someone very important to papa",

the boy stared at the picture "is he shin's other papa?" he asked,

i laughed picking the kid up "i guess he is" i smiled while the kid cheered  
"so then where's other papa?" he asked i sighed petting the kid's head "you know the story i read you shin?" the child nodded "sleeping beauty!" he cheered,

i laughed again at the kid's joy "well other papa is sleeping like sleeping beauty", shin made a small 'oh..' as his smile dropped, "then papa shoud kiss other papa to wake him!" he cheered again,

"it's not that easy shin" i explained to the child, "but have you tried papa!?" he asked sounding sad, "no but i still don't think it would work shin" i sighed sitting the kid down,

shin didn't say anything for awhile then "will i ever get to see other papa?" he asked keeping his gaze to the ground,

"well do you want too?" i asked the kid nodded happily "YEAH shin wants to see other papa!!"  
"then we'll visit him sometime shin"


	2. i have no idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shin wonder's what's a 'mom'

the day fuuka came back from taking shin to the park he was really quiet which is normal but he was more quiet then he normally was,

He muttered a 'hi papa' before sitting down in the living room, fuuka gave me a worried look before leaving "i know how to talk to shin fuuka he is...my kid" i told her, the shorter women smiled softly before saying goodbye to us both shin came with me to see her out waving bye to her,

"So shin how was the park?" i asked picking the child up, the kid grabbed onto my arm sighing before making a small cheer "shin had fun!" he smiled,

I smiled back to him sitting down on the couch "that's good! but you seem a little...upset" i added and the child eye's dropped from my gaze, he pouted muttering 'shin not upset' which is a lie cause he's a bad liar as always "did someone bully you again shin?" i asked, the kid's face turned away from me as huffed out an upset sigh, "a big kid asked where shin 'mom' is but shin don't know wha 'mom' is" he pouted,

ah i see i knew this talk would happen but not so soon in his life, "uh well shin you have a mom...but she well couldn't keep you" i lied,

if i'm telling the truth i have no idea what happened to shin's real mother or even father, they could be dead or they didn't want him and gave him away but i have no real answer for him,

"why?" he asked sounding sad,

"i have no idea" i answered

his face dropped again as he let out a small sob "does shin 'mom' not love shin?" he cried, burring his face in my chest i petted the kid's head, "no no of cause not shin i'm sure she loved you very much" i told him picking his face up brushing away tear's,

"i don't get" he sobbed hugging me, i'm sorry shin i don't know where your parent's are but i will give the love they should have given you i promise,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shin is two but he's already got problems


	3. papa sleeping beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a hint akishinji in this

"hey ken-kun could you come with me and shin to the hospital to see shinjiro? i don't think i could do it on my own",

"Of course akihiko what day would you like to go? i'll have to check what my classes are an-"

"today"

"oh i'll be over shortly then"

i ended the call turning to the sleeping child in his futon and smiled bending down to wake him, "shin shin wake up we're gonna go see other papa today" i smiled as the kid muttered sitting up,

He yawned rubbing his eye's "papa sleeping beauty?" he questioned and i nodded as the sleepy kid cheered softly, trying not to fall back to sleep, "and your big brother ken-kun is coming along too" i added and the child eye's light up with joy, "ken! ken!" he cheered crawling out of his bed,

i chuckled watching the kid dig through his clothes to get dressed humming 'papa sleeping beauty!' over and over again,

he's so ready to see him...but i'm not it just make's me sad knowing shinji may never wake up scare's me and i can't bear telling shin the truth about it, he believe's he can be waked up by a kiss and it's sweet and i can't blame him for thinking like this he's two, but it still hurt's a bit in my heart "shin calm down ken-kun isn't even here yet" i patted the kid's head before walking out of the room to make breakfast,

the kid was soon dressed and sat at the counter with a bright smile on his face "what papa makin!?" he cheered standing up in his chair,

"careful now shin don't need you falling again" i stated sitting him back down "but shin tuff!" he pouted as i petted his head,

"yes but your small and got breakable bones" i added turning back to cooking simple egg's and toast, "shin don't know what those are thoa!" he huffed balling his tiny fist's, i chuckled to myself again at the sight of him trying to be angry

he has such a hard time with word's but he'll get better at talking i'm sure plus it's cute when he tries to say big word's, like 'breakable' or 'shopping' "just calm down shin breakfast is almost done" he cheered clapping his hand's

i sit a plate in front of the kid and leaned back against the counter "papa not eat food with shin?" the child asked mouth full of food, i shook my head to shin and he made a sad 'aww' sound slowly munching on his food "don't forget to breathe shin" i laughed grabbing a rag to clean his face when the front door opened, "akihiko i'm here!" ken yelled slipping his shoe's off before walking into the flat,

"you should knock ken-kun" i muttered cleaning shin's face as he giggled 'ken ken never knock knock door!',

"why hello shin-chan" he smiled patting the child's head ignoring my statement

shin smiled to him leaning over to the tall now almost adult man into a hug "ken ken!" he cheered as the other hugged the kid back with a small smile on his face, "so akihiko are we ready to go i see shin-chan has eaten and is dressed plus so are you" he asked picking the kid with wrapping his arm's around ken's neck giggling,

I nodded grabbing my jacket and asked ken to put shin in his,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

the ride to the hospital was quiet with shin falling in and out of sleep as we talked with word's he has yet to understand, we checked in as visitor's and went up to shinji's room,

the child linking both his hand's in mine and ken's singing 'papa sleeping beauty papa sleeping beauty!' to himself,

i opened the door to shinjiro's room mine and ken's face's dropped with sadness as shin ran over to the man in the bed "papa?" he climbed up on the bed while me and ken stood off the side to let shin be with the one in the coma, "papa say you don't know shin....but shin hear a lot about you other papa!" he cheered softly grabbing the man's big hand in his own,

"you like sleeping beauty! and you need papa to kiss you to wake up!" he pouted letting his eye's fall looking at him "but papa say it won't work",

i whined softly at he statement as ken-kun kept his eye's glued to the ground frowning his brow's with each word the kid said, "shin hope to meet you other papa! do other papa want to meet shin?" he asked holding his hand in his small one, i felt small tear's form in my eye's at the sight of them "shin not very great shin don't have frinds! or good at things but papa say shin know how to love eeeeveryone!!~" he stated bringing the big hand to his face,

"and shin will love other papa when he wake's from the witch's curse!" he smiled brushing away his own tear's i walked over the child petting his head,

he looked up at me with a weak smile "papa misses you other papa and ken ken misses you...and shin may not know you but shin miss you" he added crawling up to the man's sleeping face kissing his cheek "shin kiss may not wake you but shin want to try" he huffed out sadly when the man did not wake,

in a weird way i kind of hoped it worked and he would wake up just like in shin's story...but sadly shinji still sleeps in his coma maybe forever,

i picked shin up letting him cry softly into my chest as i bend down kissing shinji's lip's "...i love you and miss you"


End file.
